


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°27 : Fils indigne

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Marathon Faradien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor se fait remonter les bretelles par son père, furieux contre lui à cause de sa dernière bêtise. /Marathon Faradien - Day 35/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°27 : Fils indigne

**Author's Note:**

> /Marathon Faradien - Day 35/
> 
> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « Fire It Up » de Thousand Foot Krutch
> 
> Remarque : Dans le prolongement du drabble précédent, je vous offre cette petite scène asgardienne ^-^' Toujours dans une limite de 150 mots.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ? gronda Odin.

L'atmosphère était électrique, et Thor baissa la tête. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête, il s'était comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles, et maintenant son père avait honte de lui. Mais il savait pourquoi il l'avait fait. Son tempérament de guerrier s'était éveillé face à cette situation, et son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Odin était en colère contre lui, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Frigga n'était pas présente, mais elle aurait certainement eu un regard désapprobateur pour son fils aîné. Loki regardait la scène de loin sans rien dire. Thor s'en voulait d'avoir embarqué son jeune frère dans cette situation...

Le père se détourna en grommelant.

\- Détruire un terrier de fourmis... Franchement... Cet enfant n'a aucune considération... Thor, ajouta-t-il en faisant volte-face, je te confisque Mjölnir pendant un temps indéterminé !

Le petit garçon blond baissa la tête, contrit.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 151.
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : Hey, what did you expect? … Non, plus sérieusement, je vous ai bien eus, hein ?


End file.
